Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 645 - Double Pi Hole
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #645 - Double Pi Hole is the six-hundred forty-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Pi Search Kurt exits the Hidey Hole and remind people of the quest to find pi. Talking about livestreaming and the lack of air conditioning in Seattle, Kurt keeps on heading west. Question: If you were a professional athlete, what song or soundbite would you choose to play when you enter the field? Thinking it over, he jokes about 'you can dance if you want to', 'why can't we be friends', or Tom Jones. Question: Any Chicago winter pro-tips? We moved here a year ago but the last winter was, as the kids say, weaksauce Kurt talks about leaving work early being important after mentioning how unprepared Seattle is for any snowstorm. Question: Back in your Chicago days, did you ever have to shovel your driveway or did you have access to a snowblower? When I was young, we had a snowblower, but I could never use it All of Kurt's life his dad had a snowblower in his garage that was either broken or his dad didn't want to use it. He always shoveled, and said that digging out cars was pretty annoying. Question: What are your thoughts on long distance travel, many people go to very similar locations to their homes i.e. US to England, Mexico to Spain. What is the most unfamiliar place you have been or would like to see? Kurt is okay with long distance travel, but language barriers are a serious cause of anxiety for Kurt. Weirdly, he feels that he does not want to speak English and embarrass himself. Question: Will you visit France? Have you already? If you do, visit a castle, I work in one He visited France during Minecon Paris, and got a brief tour of the city but saw no castles. Question: What is the longest distance you've traveled before? Travel by airplane doesn't count. Is it longer than the FLoB journey? By airplane it was flying to France, other than that it was probably his drive from Phoenix to Seattle. Kurt is pretty sure his virtual Minecraft journey is longer. Wolfie barrels into a Dungeon, and Kurt sleeps behind it in an Elevated Hidey Hole. Kurt sees it is a spider spawner, and takes some iron and wheat. He presses F3 and sees he is still a thousand blocks away. Walking with F3 on his screen, Kurt starts the thousand block trek. Question: How do you like your steak? Kurt likes his steak medium rare. He sees some pumpkins on a mountain peak, and starts making his way there. Wolfie takes some fall damage as Kurt marvels at the impressive canyon. Finding Pi Kurt passes through that area, and starts getting antsy wanting to press F3. Kurt presses F3, and sees that he was so close but did not make it. It starts getting dark as Kurt tries to find it as sun sets, repeating 3141592. Kurt gets it at night, and even better gets 31415 on the x-coordinate. Kurt finds a pre-made 'pi hole', and blocks off his Hides Hole with Wolfie jumping inside. It has been suggested to make the pi symbol with pumpkins, and Kurt agrees to that. Trivia * The end slate links to F1 2016 - BAHRAIN Qualifying - Self-Imposed Handicap!.